


glow

by marinefollese (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marinefollese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks into her eyes one final time before closing his eyes and leaning in- <br/>-and his eyes snap open. The sun isn't shining, and he isn't in a church</p>
            </blockquote>





	glow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little angsty oneshot I wrote. Enjoy uwu

It’s summer, the perfect time for a wedding he muses. Standing at the altar, he takes in the full crowd that is here, Ed and Winry, Mei and Al sit in the front row. Jean Havoc stands beside him as his best man.  
He’s beaming, he’s never been as happy as he had seeing her walk down the aisle. Her dress is simple, but it’s just gorgeous on her. The white silk shimmering in the church light, as she makes her way down the aisle. In her hand, a bouquet of roses, and behind her, Rebecca Catalina, her maid-of-honour.

She seems to float down the aisle, her loose hair bouncing with every step. He’s beyond ecstatic that they picked noon to be married- the sunlight drifting in catches her hair making it seem like spun gold, and her eyes like deep pools of amber. He wants to remember her like this when they seal their fate together- she’s never looked so beautiful, what with her natural glow. 

And as she stops at the altar, right before him, he can feel the happiness radiating off her. 

The minister then makes them recite their vows and slip the rings onto each other’s finger. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The minister’s words barely need to register in his head before he leans forward with every intention of claiming her lips with his own. He looks into her eyes one final time before closing his eyes and leaning in-

-and his eyes snap open. The sun isn’t shining, and he isn’t in a church.   
He’s alone at home, in the light of dawn. 

Today does not mark the beginning of his and Riza’s marriage like in his dream, rather it marks the day of her funeral. 

He isn’t even outside, yet he can feel the rain pouring down heavier than ever before. 

Too bad she wasn’t there to hold up the umbrella.


End file.
